So Cold
by chibi-tsurara-59
Summary: one shot song fic to cross fades so cold sasuke decides he is going to set out and find itachi, while he is leaving sakura tries to stop him. i am very bad at summarys so just please read.


Cold 

Note- cold is s crossfade song and it belongs, not me, and the Naruto characters are all Masashi kishamotos (I hope I spelt that right) those are not mine so don't sue me I have no money.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Looking back at me I see 

_That I never really got it right_

Today was the day, he stood up and looked out his window at the pale ribbon of light on the horizon, the sun would be up soon; he would be out of konoha village before those rays of heat woke the slumbering villagers. "Today I finally seek out my revenge." Sasuke grabbed his things and started out the door, but he turned to look at her room one last time. So many sleepless nights here. So many nightmares. So many times his memories over came him, and he almost did the unthinkable. He would never see it again and he was happy. A small smile curled upon his lips, his eyes danced across the walls absorbing every detail, till his eyes fell on that picture. That stupid picture of him and his 'team mates'. His time with them was over, they were of no more use to him; he walked over and flipped the picture over onto the desk, he would never have to see their faces again, and he turned and went out the door. Since that age of 8 he had dreamed of this day, he finally felt confident enough to find Itachi, and kill him. To day he would not be shaken. Today he was invincible. He slowly turned down a street that led out of town, but standing there was Sakura. 

_I never stopped to think of you_

"Sasuke!" said Sakura, she obviously was not expecting to see him, "what are you doing here?"

Her visage was one of surprise, but after seeing the cold expression on Sasukes face, it showed some worry.

What is she doing here?' thought Sasuke, 'I didn't want to see anyone on my way out. Well it didn't matter he was leaving, he would just tell her.' "I'm leaving Sakura."

"What? But why?" Sasukes only response was an icy stare; he started to walk past her.

_I'm always wrapped up in_

_Things I can not win_

"Sasuke! Why do you have to leave?"

"..."

"Please answer me. Please!" her voice was growing more and more frantic with each step he took, building the distance between them. She had to stop him; she felt if he got past those gates he would never turn back. He could not leave. She want- needed him here. "Sasuke!" she ran after him.

_You are the antidote that gets me by_

_Something strong_

_Like a drug that gets me high_

Sasuke stopped when he felt Sakura's arms wrap around him from behind. He almost felt sorry for her, and her pathetic attempts to make him stay. "Sakura..." Sasuke said breathlessly.

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold to you_

'Did he just say my name?' thought Sakura." Why are you doing this Sasuke?!"

"I need to leave, Sakura. Let me go."

"No! Please just tell me maybe I could help."

These words struck Sasuke in a way he never thought was possible, he almost felt like falling into her arms and crying, crying out all his sorrow. She had so much concern in her voice; she cared so much about him. Sure sometimes she was a little obsessive, but she was the one person he did not need to be here if he was to reach his goal. She did not know of his past, who it was he needed to kill. He had never told her, or anyone, about the images he saw that night that still haunted him. Now he wanted to tell her, but he wouldn't.

_And I'm sorry about all the lies_

_Maybe in a different light_

_You could see me stand on my own again_

_Cause now I can see_

"Sakura, you can't help, I need to do this alone."

"Sasuke... you do too much alone, you need to warm up to people." This was her last resort to get him to stay. "I know you are probably hurting right now, some wound deep in your heart. But if you tell some one the pain can go away, instead of building up inside of you. Please...."

"SAKURA!" Sasuke voice was firm, he was going to go, she was not going to stop him. "Sakura let go of me." Sasuke's tone of voice scared Sakura; she didn't know what he would do, so reluctantly she let go of him. There really was nothing she could do.

_You were the antidote that got me by_

_Something strong like a drug that got me high_

_I never meant to be so cold_

"Sakura, I am leaving. I don't know if I am coming back." She had been good to him in his time in konoha; he would give her a little insight on his reason.

_I never really wanted you to see_

_The screwed up side of me that I keep_

_Locked inside of me so deep_

_It always seems to get to me_

"Where are you going?"

_I never really wanted you to go_

_So many things you should have known_

"To find my brother, I need to find him. And kill him. Please don't come look for me."

"Sasuke...." He turned to face her, the sun rising behind him. He clenched his fist and prepared to strike. "I love you Sasuke...."

"I love you too Sakura, thank you."

Sakuras world darkened as Sasuke punched her in the stomach, "Sasuke..." she said with that last breath before she fell to the ground with a soft thud. Slowly Sasuke turned and walked out of konoha with out a look back.

_I guess for me theres just no hope_

I never meant to be so cold 

end

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Well there ya go! This fanfic has many firsts for me, it was my first in context fan fic ever, first one shot, and first song fic! I always think of this song as Sasuke's theme song, so I had to write this. Well please review, no flames. Oh here are the lyrics to the song cold (or so cold don't know) by cross fade. And another note I am NOT a Sakura fan, I hate her; but she was the only character who could fill the roll.

Looking back at me I see 

_That I never really got it right_

_I never stopped to think of you_

_I'm always wrapped up in_

_Things I cannot win_

_You are the antidote that gets me by_

_Something strong_

_Like a drug that gets me high_

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold to you_

_And I'm sorry about all the lies_

_Maybe in a different light_

_You could see me stand on my own again_

_Cause now I can see_

_You were the antidote that got me by_

_Something strong like a drug that got me high_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_I never really wanted you to see_

_The screwed up side of me that I keep_

_Locked inside of me so deep_

_It always seems to get to me_

_I never really wanted you to go_

_So many things you should have known_

_I guess for me theres just no hope_

I never meant to be so cold


End file.
